1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to crystalline structures and the fabrication of such structures.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Polycrystalline films form active channels of many organic field effect transistors (OFETs). In such polycrystalline films, individual crystalline domains are separated by grain boundaries. Unfortunately, the grain boundaries tend to lower conductivities of the films. For this reason, it would be useful to produce single crystal films of the materials used in such electronic devices.
Artificial crystalline structures are also used as optical gratings and photonic bandgap devices. The artificial crystalline structures have mesoscopic-scale regular lattices in which lattice lengths are in the range of about 100 nanometers (nm) and about 5 microns (μ). Presently, sedimentation and lithographic methods are able to produce such artificial crystalline structures. Nevertheless, these processes are complex and typically require special materials. For these reasons, it is desirable to have other direct processes for fabricating artificial crystalline structures.